Truco o Trato
by creativo
Summary: La Verdad y lo que Todo el Mundo Sabe van por rutas diferentes Todo el Mundo Sabe que Darth Vader y Angel Caido son enemigos muy acérrimos La Verdad es que Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala son fueron y serán el amor de la vida del otro el choque de esas rutas seria que el nuevo Ejecutor Imperial pensaba que podía derrotar a cualquiera pero no esperaba que el Enemigo fuese su esposa
1. Divisiones Familiares

**Imperiales**

La Batalla de Atoa ocurrió en el 18 ABY en Atoa, en la nebulosa fantasma, entre las fuerzas del Imperio Galáctico liderados por Darth Vader y los defensores Atoanianos. Cuando él Lord Sith finalmente encontró a Tarkin y Saro, la sacerdotisa Atoan proyecto una imagen de Padme Amidala la difunta esposa de Vader, debido a la lectura en su corazón. Durante el aprendizaje de esta habilidad, intentó matar a Saro en una locura basada en desesperación para conseguir que Padmé vuelva a él, aunque él cedió después de que descubrió que estaba embarazada, probablemente fuera de culpa por su papel en la muerte de Padmé. Vader les puso una prueba a ambos en un intento de suicidio al colapsar la Catedral Atoan sobre ellos pero como lograron salvarse cumplió su palabra y los dejo huir. Vader sobrevivió varios días bajo los escombros, hasta que fue descubierto por tropas de refuerzo Imperial enviadas por el emperador. Palpatine quedo complacido por el sometimiento del sistema Atoa.

Garoche: Y bien ¿ya cambiaste de idea?

Vader: ¿Porque sigo vivo?

Garoche: Ya sabes como es esto uno escucha a su novia siempre yo te hubiera matado pero ella quiso darte una oportunidad.

Vader: Torturandome no van a lograr nada

Saro: Nosotros no vamos a hacer eso

Vader: ¿Porque no?

Saro: Porque nada de lo que pensemos va a ser tan doloroso como enfrentar a tu propia conciencia {lo hipnotiza}

Vader: {al despertar} ¿Para que me enseñaste eso?

Saro: Ahora estamos en una situacion parecida y capaz que mi hijo la trae de regreso

Vader: No voy a dejarlos escapar porque no puedo aun si quisiese

Saro: ¿Y que vas a hacer?

Vader: Voy a destruir este lugar si sobreviven son libres de irse

Garoche: ¿asi nada mas?

Vader: Bueno no te tengo una ultima advertencia almirante Tarkin

Garoche: ya me parecia ¿cual es?

Vader: Vayanse de este planeta porque si conozco a tu padre la mitad de lo que creo va a destruirlo

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Un año antes de que la Padme ilusoria de la Fuerza trajese a Anakin de regreso de entre el traje de Vader la verdadera de carne y hueso le contaria a su hermana que habia tenido hijos quien los cuidaba y su opinion al respecto dandole una segunda gran sorpresa siendo la primera despertar de su ataud justo antes de hacer el fueneral.

Sola: Te voy a extrañar hermanita aunque me hubiera gustado que nos contases las cosas

Ahsoka: Ella no esta muerta señora esta en coma

Sola: No entiendo de que hablas caballera

Padme: Al fin crei que no me despertaria nunca

Sola: ¿que Sith pasa?

Padme: No te alteres que es una historia muy larga

Sola: Bueno empeza

Ahsoka: Un dia fui acusada de un crimen y el consejo me sacrifico a Tarkin

Padme: No te olvides de que saliste declarada inocente

Ahsoka: Si gracias a tu ayuda pero a lo que iba es que mi Maestro dijo que la ayudase siempre que pudiese y contra quien fuera

Sola: ¿quien seria ese?

Ahsoka: Su esposo creo

Padme: No solo crees es realmente asi

Sola: Veo que te casaste {ironica} ¿alguna otra sorpresa?

Padme: Si te tome la palabra y ahora sos Tia

Sola: Quiero conocer al pequeñin ¿dodnde esta?

Padme: No lo se creo que con Bail Organa

Ahsoka: No importa yo si se donde buscar

Padme: ¿Obi-Wan y Yoda te lo dijeron asi nada mas?

Ahsoka: Bueno les dije que si no nos lo decian los iba a enfrentar en duelo

Sola: ¿Voy a verte otra vez?

Padme: En persona no te voy a mandar holos cuando pueda pero es una espera muy larga

Ahsoka: Angel Caido tenemos que irnos

Padme: Ya voy Fulcrum


	2. Oficiales Militares

**Imperiales**

La Batalla de la prisión Fantasma ocurrio luego la ceremonia de graduiacion de la Academia Imperial debido a que los cadetes y su director se amotinaron contra el imperio. Cuando Gentis un general muy respetado y un héroe de las guerras clon que acababa de terminar se cansó de la guerra y se enojó por la continua muerte de miles de jóvenes soldados imperiales decidió traicionar el establecimiento Imperial alistando a sus mejores estudiantes en una conspiración para derrocar al emperador y hacerse con el control del Imperio, poniendo fin a campañas destructivas de Palpatine de opresión y expansión. El arma biológica usada para lograrlo rápidamente mató a todos los defensores de Palpatine, pero el emperador se salvó de la muerte por sus propias capacidades de la fuerza y la intervención del Moff Imperial Trachta. Aunque Darth Vader y el teniente leal Laurita Tohm lograrían salvar el dia gracias a un grupo de prisioneros el hecho de que los siths se traicionen entre ellos y la parte que quedaba de Anakin Skywalker casi evitaron que lo hiciese. Al final Tohm logro asegurar un indulto para Volta, salvándola del destino del resto de los presos. Se le dio el rango de capitán, y Tohm la invitó a servir bajo su mando mientras se conocieron en su nuevo apartamento. Tiernamente tocando la parte quemada de su cara, Volta le dijo que sería un honor. Pasado el tiempo y gracias a la lección de Vader antes de irse terminaría combatiendo por la rebelión siendo reclutados por una mujer a la que creían muerta.

Vader: Te tengo una última lección

Tohm: Estaría agradecido! De sus consejos, tenerlo como mentor, significa más para mí de lo que puedo decir

Vader: Tu familia va antes que la causa

Tohm: ¿Qué significa eso?

Vader: Que la unica traicion por la que tengo algo de respeto es cuando el soldado pone a su novia por encima del imperio

Tohm: No entiendo a que viene eso

Vader: Te estoy enseñando la leccion que me costo estar en estar en este traje comodoro

Tohm: Gracias mi lord {se va}

Volta: ¿como te fue?

Tohm: Bueno fue algo muy raro no esperaba que un Lord Sith fuese romantico pero {le cuenta}

Volta: ¿en serio te dijo eso?

Tohm: Si y a mi tambien me sorprendio

Volta: Esperemos que eso no nos haga luchar contra el

Soldado: Perdon señor pero ¿A donde vamos?

Volta: Esa es una buena pregunta

Tohm: Valkin se supone que vamos a hacer una redada alli

Volta: Ese es un planeta olvidado ¿que quieren que hagamos?

Tohm: Ni idea pero si nuestro libertador nos quiere ahi es mejor que vayamos

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Mitth'raw'nuruodo estaba viviendo en el exilio cuando fue rescatado por varias naves en fuga y reclutado por la rebelión en pañales lo que le ayudaría a recuperar la entrada a su planeta y solucionaría el problema que descubrió de forma más eficaz de lo que otro hubiese pensado posible.

Thrawn: Dicen por ahi que un Angel Caido dirije a unos guerrileros rebeldes

Padme: Tambien dicen que un oficial quedo exiliado por amotinarse contra sus lideres por seguir a un corrupto

Thrawn: Bueno se equivocaron fue por ser engañado por un tirano

Padme: Entonces es una gran suerte que yo lo este combatiendo

Thrawn: Discupame si no te creo pero una politica especialmente una pacifista no sirve para luchar

Ahsoka: Su esposo murio gracias a ellos

Padme: Gracias por la ayuda pero te dije que esperases

Ahsoka: No se porque pensaste que haria caso asi de facil sabes quien fue mi maestro

Thrawn: Aunque sea una viuda furiosa no va a ganar eso le da la motivacion no las habillidades

Padme: ¿Porque pensas que vine a buscarte?

Thrawn: No te va a ser tan facil si queres a mi gente tenes que conseguirme un indulto primero

Padme: No Esperaba que lo fuese pero las negociaciones son mi especialidad

Ahsoka: Te estas pasando

Thrawn: ¿Y quien los va a comandar vos?

Ahsoka: Si soy bastante buena en eso

Thrawn: Espero que seguirte no implique someterse a politicos inoperantes

Padme: Nadie en su sano juiscio va a negarse a hacer operciones militares si el precio es la esclavitud de su gente

Thrawn: Entonces nos vamos a llevar bien

Padme: Si yo tambien lo pìenso

Ahsoka: Genial ahora podriamos terminar la chachara hay unos soquetes con los que tengo cuentas pendientes

Padme: Fulcrum deberias decirle a tu novio nuestra situacion

Ahsoka: Yo creo que no para sobrevivir al infierno necesitas el martirio de tu novia y maestra muertas


	3. Cicatrices de Guerra

**Imperiales**

La Batalla de Kamino de la era Imperial, también conocida como el Levantamiento de Kamino, la Revuelta Clon o la Rebelión en Kamino, fue una asoladora batalla que tuvo lugar nueve años después de la formación del Imperio Galáctico y Requirió de Bobba Fett para derrocarla. La parte que no se cuenta fue que a mitad de camino entre una cosa y la otra la mitad inferior de la Armadura de Darth Vader sería solo para apariencia porque el recupero sus piernas de carne y hueso.

Doctor: Aunque lo que me esta pidiendo se puede hacer va a costar bastante y no hablo de creditos

Vader: Necesito que este procedimiento permanezca en secreto

Doctor: No va ser tan facil mi lord

Vader: ¿Y porque no?

Doctor: Los materiales que necesitamos para hacerlo son raros

Vader: Encontra la forma {lo ahorca} o vas a {lo suleta} creo que ya entendiste

Doctor: Entonces voy a tener que hacerlo por partes

Vader: Bueno vayamos en subida

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Luke Skywalker nació en la colonia Peralvillo del asteroide de Polis Massa poco después del inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi y la fundacion del Imperio Galáctico. Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda, sabiendo que ambos niños tenían una afinidad natural con la Fuerza, consideraron que necesitaban protección de Palpatine y de su padre. Kenobi mismo llevó al bebé a Tatooine, dando el primer paso en su travesía en los Soulless One hacia Nar Shaddaa, entonces vendió su caza estelar para comprar un pasaje al mundo de la familia Lars. Padmé Amidala despertó de su trance y fue a ver a su hijo a pesar de que primero resolvió dos cuentas pendientes y le dio un susto de muerte al jedi vigilando al niño.

Obi-Wan: No se que haces aca pero si no te vas te voy a tener que combatir

Ahsoka: No puedo creer que sigas tan lame botas del consejo jedi despues del martirio al que sus fallos nos sometieron

Obi-Wan: Mi trabajo es proteger a ese chico de los problemas que surgan de donde quiera que sean

Ahsoka: Eso es muy tierno y de buen padrino pero su madre no va darle ninguno

Obi-Wan: ya veremos yo creo que si Angel Caido es un soldado vengando a su familia

Padme: Rako Hardeen vuelve al atque que pena

Luke: ¿Y vos quien sos?

Padme: Tu mama

Luke: Tio Owen dijo que mis padres murieron ¿papa tambien va a resucitar?

Padme: no lo se espero que si

Luke: Si tenes que irte quiero ir contigo

Padme: Aca estas bien por ahora ademas abandonar a tus tios por lo que te diejreon es algo cruel

Luke: Pero me mintieron

Padme: Si pero ellos no sabian que era mentira

Obi-Wan: Yo crei que tu instinto maternal ahbia muerto

Padme: Callate Hardeen {lo apunta} y decile a ese grinch enano que tambien tengo municion para el

Luke: ¿que fue lo que hizo Ben?

Padme: Invento la mentira que te molesta pero no te precupes que tu tia Soka va decirte la verdad de las cosas

Luke: Lastima que nunca la vi

Ahsoka: Hola Junior


	4. Espejito Espejito

**Imperiales**

Hay dimensiones para todo pero no todas cruzan para retar a sus yo alternos por eso cuando los esposos soñaron con ellos lo verían como una señal para restaurar su familia aun cuando les algo sonase raro.

Anakin: Escuche que descubriste quien era la lider rebelde aunque me sorprende que no te lo esperases

Vader: No creo que sea cierto el prisonero debe haber mentido

Anakin: Bueno el cura dijo hasta que la muerte los separe luego de resucitar ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera

Vader: Esperaba una traicion al imperio no a la familia soy su esposo

Anakin: No amigo yo soy su esposo vos sos una broma y un insulto

Vader: No hables como si supieras todo lo qu pase

Anakin: Entonces voy a tener que numerartelo para que me creas primero mataste a un grupo de niños inocentes segundo ahorcaste a tu esposa y tercero destriuste su legado {ironico} que gran esposo y padre hubieras hecho {serio} te perdone los tuskens porque esa fue una vision real

Vader: Ya que sabes tanto deberias saber como hago para recuperarla

Anakin: Simple se mas como yo porque esa es la unica forma de ganartelo

Vader: Tengo que quitarme este traje para eso

Darth Vader creía que la creciente rebelión era el reto más grande que había enfrentado cuando de repente Anakin Skywalker vino a darle un sermón sobre cómo funcionaba la vida y los desastres morales que estaba haciendo

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Angel Caido estaba descansando luego de planear una operación militar de la rebelión cuando vio algo de lo más raro Padmé Naberrie caballera jedi le mostro dos cosas bastante escalofriantes primero como su esposo dejo de ser soldado para ser político algo que su propio Anakin no hubiera hecho ni muerto y segundo como se peleó con su maestro jedi porque apoyo al consejo cuando decidieron robarle sus hijos transformándola en Darth Bana una lady sith hambrienta de venganza y sedienta de sangre.

Bana: Guau una idealista rebelde que interesante aunque el nombre de Angel Caido suena mas a una tirana porque ese es el origen de los demonios

Padme: ¿Y vos quien sos?

Bana: Lady Vader

Padme: No te creo

Bana: Cierto es algo mas complicado que eso pero a efectos de tu vida es lo mas practico

Padme: Si esperas que te crea contame tu historia

Bana: Te va a sonar algo ironica pero yo era una caballera jedi

Padme: no veo lo ironico todavia a menos que tu esposo sea un politico

Bana: Bueno si pero solo despues de convertirse en padre antes era un soldado

Padme: Interesante pero no estas hablandome como supieras de la fuerza simplemente ni como una jedi

Bana: En mi defensa Darth Bana la lady sith es algo cruel

Padme: ¿Si es cierto que fuiste madre porque te pasaste al lado oscuro?

Bana: Si el consejo jedi te robase a tus hijos quedrias venganza

Padme: Es cierto pero para completar la ironia tu esposo tiene que estar lidrerando una rebelion en tu contra haber encontrado a tus hijos o las dos cosas

Bana: Bueno eso es justo lo que estoy viviendo ahora

Padme: Entonces me gustaria saber si tu Anakin encontro a los niños que se les perdieron o si te perdono lo que hiciste

Bana: La verdad es algo dividido lo de encontrarlos si ya lo hizo pero lo de aceptarme de regreso depende de si vos podes perdonar al tuyo

Padme: Hizo algo muy grave no se si pueda hacerlo

Bana: Perdonar a un Ejecutor es mas facil que perdonar a la Emperatriz

Padme: Visto asi si aparece voy a hacer el esfuerzo

Un fantasma con un traje negro como el espacio y una espada roja como la sangre y una tirana tan fea como su sentido de libertad es como Vader y Bana son descriptos por el comun de la gente aunque eso serviria para teminar reuniendo a Anakin y Padme al mostrarles lo peor que ellos tenian adentro


	5. Las Negociadoras

**Imperiales**

Darred Janren habría sido nombrado como Moff Imperial por Darth Vader antes de que su maestro pudiera pensar en alguien más lo que lo protegió de que lo removiesen por ser muy blando y crearía la mejor negociadora que haya visto el planeta surgida de pacificar a su propia familia debido a tener a su esposo como gobernador de ocupación y a su hermana como símbolo de libertad.

Pooja: Esto es vergonzoso

Darred: ¿Algun problema jovencita?

Pooja: La verdad si no se como podes estrar tan campante oprimiendo nuestro mundo

Darred: Alguien tiene que hacerlo ademas soy el unico que puede frenarlos un poco sin represalias o te olvidaste quien me nombro

Pooja: Mi padre es titere de un cyborg es algo ddificl de olvidar

Sola: {grita} Basta detengase los dos ahora esta s una casa de familia no una arena politica

Darred: Que torpe olvide que esta casa es terreno neutral

Pooja: ¿Como es que pudiste hacerlo mama?

Sola: Soy la esposa del gobernador imperial y la hermana de la lider rebelde mi supervivencia depende de saber como reconcilarlos

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Dass Jennir y Ember Chankeli vivieron por algún tiempo una vida tranquila pero cuando su pequeño casi fue reclutado por la inquisición decidieron amotinarse contra el imperio haciendo una guerra de guerrillas lo que atraería la atención no solo de sus enemigos sino también de la rebelión que luchaba en una guerra abierta

Soldado: Angel Caido afuera hay un jedi con su esposa

Padme: Repeti eso no te entendi

Soldado: Un Jedi y su esposa quieren verte

Padme: Dejalos entrar

Dass: No se si estoy en el paraiso o en el infierno pero debo estar muerto

Ember: Dejar nuestro hijo sin un padre es mala idea no deberias desear eso

Dass: Se supone que Amidala esta muerta pero la tenemos enfrente

Padme: Tambien se supone que los Jedis no se casan y conzco a dos que rompieron esa regla

Ember: ¿Cuales serian?

Padme: Tu esposo y el mio pero diganme a que vinieron

Ember: Zayne estuvo a punto de ser captuardo no se si tenes hijos o lo que les pasa a los niños que tienen padres jedis pero sos la unica forma de evitarlo

Padme: Si los tuve pero desaparecieron apenas encontre a uno y estaba por investigar la segunda y si me hago la idea no se si lo logre pero voy a tratar de ayudarte


	6. Hijas Rebeldes

**Imperiales**

Pooja: Si este sistema se olvida de la gente entonces nol merece existir

Tarkin: Senadora Naberrie si sigue asi la voy a tener que arrestar

Pooja: La verdad no es para tanto gobernador yo solo me expresaba

Tarkin: Incitar a la Rebelion es Traicion

Lux: Dejela eso fue mi idea

Tarkin: Yo tendria cuidado en su lugar Senador Bonteri a los complices no le va mejor que a los culpables

Lux: Inteligencia dijo que querian infiltar a alguien entre los rebeldes y le dije que diera este espectaculo como audicion

Tarkin: Funciono bastante bien deberian hacerle caso {se va}

Pooja: ¿Como es que te agradezco esto?

Lux: Estoy pagando una deuda de honor

Pooja: Pero no me debes nada

Lux: Se lo debo a tu Tia

Pooja Naberrie estuvo a punto de ser arrestada por decir un discurso pro rebelión pero a último momento se salvó de la forma más insólita posible gracias a quien se convertiría en un amigo a partir de entonces a pesar de la desconfianza que le tenía su desconocida prima creando el relevo de su padre y el reclutamiento de su familia.

Sola: No se porque te quedaste inmovil

Darred: ¿Que querias que hiciera?

Sola: Protestar un poco tu rango deberia servir para algo

Darred: No puedo desautorizar a Tarkin no importa cuanto quiera hacerlo

Sola: Entonces no se si puedas seguir haciendo las cosas como hasta ahora

Darred: Mientras que no me remplazen voy a tratarl

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Sabé y Winter Pavan tendrían la habilidad única de ser la doble de riesgo de su jefa lo que sería raro porque la madre y la hija eran iguales a dos mujeres que en teoría no eran parientes pero su explicación vebdria cuando esas líderes se encontrasen

Leia: Eso estuvo muy dificil

Winter: Cierto no se como lo hicimos

Leia: Eso es porque te hiciste pasar por mi pero no se como te salio tan bien

Winter:: Yo tampoco amiga

Sabé: Mi probelma hija es que te haya rsultaddo tan facil de hacer

Winter: Bueno solo hice lo que me enseñaste

Sabé: Si pero yo me parecia a mi jefa vos te pareces a mi y tu jefa no es pariente de la mia

Soldado: Princesa Angel Caido vino a reclutarla

Leia: Crei que venia por mi padre

Soldado: Bueno yo tambien pero resulta que no

Padme: Hola amiga cuanto tiempo sin verte

Sabé: Habla de un fantasma y seguro viene a asecharte

Winter: No entiendo nada mama

Sabé: Ella es mi jefa pero la ultima vez que supe de ella fue hace once años

Padme: Entonces estabas distraida la ultima vez que se oyo de mi eran ocho no once

Leia: Dijiste que alguien vino a buscarme

Soldado: Si es ella

Sabé: Princesa Organa te presento a la Reina Amidala

Leia: No es momento para chistes

Padme: Es en serio aunque prefiero mama

Winter: Eso resuleve tu dilema

Sabé: Cierto pero es lo ultiimo que se me hubiera ocurrido y ese codigo me confunde

Winter: Suena como si supieses de donde viene

Sabé: Angel la llamaba su esposo aunque era novio la ultima vez que la vi pero no se porque Caido

Padme: Eso viene de mi casi muerte

Leia: Si eso es cierto me tenes que decir si tengo hermanos o porque mi padre no te reconocio

Padme: Para la primera parte si uno dentro de un tiempo te voy a enviar a que lo conozcas

Leia: Gracias pero eso fue solo la mitad todavia te falta algo

Padme: Bail si es que preguntas por el es tu padrino y no me ve desde hace ocho años tu verdadero padre era un Caballero Jedi


	7. Muerte Y Resurreccion

**Imperiales**

Arkanian: Debo ser alguien impotante

Starkiller: No deberias darte aires jedi

Arkanian: Bueno en lugar de soldados de asalto me enviaron un inquisidor {tira un corte}

Starkiller: Eso solo te vuelve uan amenaza no invencible {bloquea}

Arkanian: Un inqusisdor no va a vencerme {lo empuja}

Starkiller: Los inquisidores no saben hacer esto caballero {Lanza Rayos}

Arkanian: No puede ser ¿Que sos entonces?

Starkiller: Un Lord Sith

Arkanian: Se supone que sola hay dos {muere}

Vader: Por fin aprendiz crei que tendria que hacerlo yo mismo

Starkiller: Fue un duelo dificil maestro

Vader: No lo dificil es tranformar esta armadura en falsa

Es raro en una mujer robarse a los aprendices de su esposo pero eso fue lo que terminaría pasando con Darth Starkiller estudiante de Darth Vader por quince años y ayudante de Angel Caido desde entonces a pesar de que mato a Darrin Arkanian a los dos tercios de ese periodo con el elemento que se volvería su firma aun en el lado luminoso.

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Lux Bonteri y Saw Gerrera eran el agente encubierto y el líder de campo de un grupo de resistencia lo que funcionaba bastante bien hasta que un día tendrían una seria pelea que solo sería detenida debido a la jefa de ambos que habia sido salvada por su novio mandaloriano y dos mujeres que hasta donde pensaban estaban muertas desde hacía varios años

Saw: No deberias detenerme no tenes idea de lo dificil que es planear una operacion

Lux: Esa en particular no podes hacerla

Saw: Vos no perdiste a nadie no sabes nada yo perdi a mi hermana

Lux: Yo tambien la extraño pero si haces eso me expones pedazo de un Nerf

Steela: Dejen de pelearse yo tambien los extrañe

Saw: ¿Se pued saber donde estabas? hasta te hicimos un funeral

Steela: No te alarmes tanto no soy la unica que resucito

Lux: ¿Que significa eso?

Ahsoka: Que espero que me extrañases a mi tambien

Korkie: Yo en su lugar estaria enojado te hiciste la muerta

Lux: ¿Y vos que haces aca? crei que estarias con tu prima

Korkie: Si pero se unio a los Espectros

Padme: Entonces tgendremos que reclutarlos

Lux: No pretenderas que te ayude ya hice mi buen acto por vos

Padme: Y te lo agradezco pero unirte a esto no seria por mi seria por tu libertad


	8. Promesas y Alertas

**Imperiales**

Veers: Tenemos un escuadron de lo que parecia ser refugiados atacandonos

Vader: Digame de que planeta son

Piett: Atoa pero se supone que nosotros somos los buenos

Vader: No es nada raro me sorprende que tardasen tanto

Veers: Perdon mi Lord pero no entindo nada

Vader: Digame capitan ¿Sabe lo que es Base Delta Zero?

Veers: No señor

Piett: No puede ser solo un bestia ordenaria eso ¿Quien fue? arrasasar un plantea de esa forma no sirve de nada

Vader: Felilicidades teniente yo crei que su talento estaba solo en el frente no en le conocimiento secreto y para responder su pregunta gue el alto gobernador Tarkin

Piett: Ese hombre es un burocrata inutil lo unico que logro fue hacer nuestro trabajo mas dificl

Veers: Bueno es cierto que los rebeldes causan problemas pero esa clase de medida es como si lo tomese personal pero no creo que lo haga

Vader: Si lo hace pero no voy a decirles porque

Un día un piloto rebelde se volvería famoso por volar en pedazos la estrella de la muerte pero seis años antes de eso una profecía hecha por su padre se volvería realidad para gran rabia del hombre que la escucho.

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

En lo que se volvería una tradición anual un saludo desde el mas allá llegaría a una casa de familia dándole un nuevo sentido al dicho las hermanas sean unidas por la forma en que llegaban pero un día la sorpresa de la primera vez se repitió cuando la líder rebelde fue vista por su sobrina aunque fuese solo un holograma

Sola: ¿Necesita algo?

Mensajero: Si señora tengo un paquete para Sola Naberrie

Sola: Esa soy yo

Mensajero: Disfrute su holo {se va}

Sola: Veamos de que trata esto {lo activa}

Padme: Hola familia hace tiempo que no hago esto pero queria avisarles dos cosas {espera reacciones}

Sola: Heramnita deberias preocuparte menos por la guerra y mas por tus hijos

Padme: La primera es que los extraño y la segunda es que la guerra podria tocar a su puerta asique preparense hasta la proxima {se corta}


	9. Aprendices del Elegido

**Imperiales**

Vader: ¿Que querias de mi niña?

Shira: Ayuda para vengarme

Vader: No creo que te guste ni forma de hacerlo

Shira: Deberias probarme primero {lamza un balde}

Vader: {lo desvia} tenes talento pero vas a necesitar mas que eso si pensas que te enseñe Darth Lumiya

Lumiya: Siempre y cuando no vaya contra ela lema de mi familia Maestro

Vader: ¿Cual es es lema?

Lumiya: Tu familia va antes que la causa

Vader: Yo les enseñe eso

Lumiya: Entonces no va a haber nigun problema

Laurita Tohm y Shonn Volta tratarían de vivir como familia pero el día de su última misión dejarían a su hija con un vecino suyo que crio a la niña como propia cuando supo que murieron y le dio el nombre de Shira Brie.

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Un par de guerreros lideraban una rebelión contra el imperio opresivo que ocupo su planeta natal lo que hubiese sido un completo éxito si no fuese por el hecho de que quien lo lideraba era el hombre que los entreno lo que les daría un par de años sufriendo de varios obstáculos todos los días

Galen: No se si tus reclutas puedan con lo que tenemos enfrente

Ashoka: Al menos yo si traje a alguien

Galen: Si pero nadie entiende el problema del que hablo por mas habilidoso que sea

Ashoka: Si es por eso nuestra jefa si sabe

Galen: Primero ella no esta en el frente de combate y Segundo si no conocieses a tu esposo creria que estas mal de la cabeza

Ashoka: Cierto pero creo que estas siendo algo dura con ella

Galen: No se Juno los espectros o cualquier otro tiene problemas tan grandes que apenas vuelven vivos

Ashoka: El hombre nos entreno y se convirtio en el enemigo porsupuesto que los va a poner contra las cuerdas

Galen: LLegaste a mi problema y si hay una solucion no la veo

Ashoka: Bueno hay una pero no se donde buscar

Galen: Decime que es porque capaz yo si

Ashoka: Nadie sabe pero si queres saberlo es su propia sangre


	10. Hogar bajo Fuego

**Imperiales**

Mara: Y yo que pensaba tener un dia tranquilo

Lumiya: Malditos rebeldes no dejan de dar problemas

Mara: Decime algo que no sepa

Lumiya: Si nos enviaron a nosotras es porque son bastante buenos

Mara: No necesariamenrte los soldados de asalto son cada vez mas tontos {prende la espada}

Lumiya: {prende el latigo} Al menos si ha accion no es una perdida total

Coruscant parecía ser el sitio más seguro de todos pero ni siquiera la capital imperial se libraría de los efectos de la guerra porque varios comandos de resistencia lo atacaron tanto que hubo que llamar a unas manos imperiales dos mujeres que no volverían a trabajar juntas por los próximos quince años como mínimo

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Panaka: Este planeta esta decarriado

Sola: Siempre supe que eras un lame botas pero no pense que traicionases a tu pueblo por eso

Panaka: Que pena que lo veas asi mi antigua jefa no lo haria

Sola: Claro que si a ella le importaba su gente no la burocracia

Panaka: No sabes nada sos solo una civil {ataca}

Sola: {esquiva} Soy su hermana escoria la conozco mejor que vos {escupe}

Pooja Naberrie tendria un momneto de gran furia y lucharía una guerra personal contra el Gobernador imperial Quarsh Panaka por entre otras cosas raptar a su madre pero la ayuda enviada por su tia la líder rebelde hizo que se convirtiese en la Batalla de Naboo en la Guerra Civil Galáctica un conflicto que comenzó años antes de la Batalla de Yavin y culminó poco después del 4 DBY, después de que la noticia de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine se supiera en Naboo.

Juno: No se si este planeta vale el esfuerzo hay otros con emegencias mas graves

Galen: Quitarle al viejo decrepito su mundo natal es un gran golpe a su moral

Ashoka: Estas viendolo mal ella no quiere sacarle su mundo a Sidous quiere recuperar el suyo

Zare: {chistoso} Veanlo por el lado bueno teemos espectros de nuestro lado

Wedge: Eso no es tan gracioso y no ayuda mucho

Pooja: No esperaba que viniesesn

Galen: Bueno entonces nos vamos

Pooja: Quedense es genial verlos y necesitamos la ayuda

Ashoka: Nadie sabe como controlar sus impulsos en tu familia ¿cierto?

Pooja: ¿A que viene eso?

Juno: Angel Caido reacciono mas impulsiva que de costumbre cuando supo que eran ustedes los que luchaban

Ashoka: No podes culparla vos tambien reaccionarias asi si fuese tu sobrina en la linea de fuego

Zare: Vaya sorpresa no me lo esperaba

Wedge: yo tampoco amigo

Pooja: Cuando ganemos quiero ir a verla

Galen: No se si podemos concerte eso y se nos esta acabando el tiempo

En algún momento antes de la batalla de Yavin, los rebeldes de Naboo establecieron un hangar secreto cerca de una de sus ciudades. Un vuelo de Star Tours se vio envuelto en una batalla orbital entre cazas rebeldes N-1 y una flota de acorazados Lucrehulk y fueron conducidos hasta este hangar por varios rebeldes. Durante el conflicto, una ofensiva Imperial implicó a varios destructores estelares a las fuerzas ocupantes del planeta.


	11. Reacciones Sorpresa

**Imperiales**

Clon: Mi lord la prisionera llego

Vader: Dejela y vayase soldado

Padme: No esperaba que me interrogues

Vader: Espera un segundo {se quita el traje}

Padme: ¿Cuanto rato vas a tenerme aca?

Anakin: Listo ya podemos empezar

Padme: Si esperas que te perdone estas soñando

Anakin: Soy optimista no un soñador ya se que no podes hacerlo asi de facil

Padme: Bueno puede que haya un forma pero te va a costar bastante

Anakin: No esperaba otra cosa ¿que prueba vas a ponerme para eso?

Padme: Primero tenes que ayudarme Segundo tenes que volver conmigo y Tercero tenes que conseguir resucitar

Anakin: A lo primero no hay problema pero para las otras tenes que capturarme vos

Padme: Interesante ya veremos como hago eso

Siguiendo el patrón de publicidad y realidad como dos cosas opuestas se anunció un dia la captura de Angel Caido su interrogatorio hecho por Darth Vader y su cartel de recompensa luego de que Fulcrum y los espectros la rescatasen cuando lo que ocurrió fue el origen de Siri Skywlaker hermana menor de Luke Lars y Leia Organa

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Cuando dos amigas se preocuparon por rescatar a su comandante en jefe raptada por el enemigo recurrirían a un par de pilotos de combate tres jedis dos de ellos entrenados por ese enemigo y terminarían haciendo las paces entre miembros rivales de su equipo teniendo una operación más fácil de lo que habían esperado debido a que lo que ocurrió fue una cita romántica y descubriendo que eran primas

Zare: Estabas tardandote mucho Dev crei que no aprercerias

Ezra: Bueno amigo convencer a mis compañeros de ayudarte fue algo dificil

Zare: Tranquilos espectros nunca los llamo por bobadas

Ezra: Eso es lo que yo les dije pero

Sabine: {interrumpe} Ya te dije que no me gusta este chico

Leia: Ustedes los Mandalorianos siempre tuvieron problemas de confianza

Sabine: Y funcino bastante bien casi todo el tiempo

Leia: Casi es la palabra clave cuando el enemigo eran los jedis perdian

Pooja: Veo que estos sujetos son algo problematicos

Leia: Si algo peron no es nada que no pueda manejar

Pooja: Eso espero amiga esta es una mision muy dificil

Ashoka: Angel Caido dijo que necesitaba ir sin escolta a una mision secreta no deberian alarmarse

Juno: No se si es bueno estar tranquilos cuando parece que sus planes no funcionaron

Wedge: Estamos trabajando en una jefa

Juno: Entonces esfuerzense mas estamos operando contra el reloj y se nos acaba el tiempo

Galen: Tranquila cariño tenes que tenerles paciencia

Wedge: Gracias por la ayuda mariscal

Galen: No me agradezcas concentrate en prepara a tu equipo porque es cierto que se nos acaba el tiempo

Ashoka: Sidous y su auydante tienen muchos secuaces para obtaculizar nuestro camino asi que no se distraigan


	12. Novias y Enemigos del Fugitivo

**Imperiales**

Vader: Vas entregarme ese paquete si sabes que es bueno para vos

Boba: ¿Mi lord esperaba que no cobrase? {burlandose} Pobre tonto

Vader: Esa caja nunca fue parte de tu pago mercenario

Boba: Si pensas que voy a dejar que te quedes con eso sabiendo lo que puede hacer estas muy confundido {prende una espada}

Vader: Eso no puede ser {prende su espada}

Boba: ¿Soprendido de ver a un cazarrecompensas como yo con un arma tan noble? No eres el unico que ha matado jedis {luchan}

El Duelo en Maryx Minor ocurrió luego de que Darth Vader contrató a Fett para capturar a un oficial imperial llamado Abal Karda, y más importante, recuperar el cofre que llevaba consigo. Tras descubrir lo que contenía la caja, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Vader, Fett valoró el apropiarse de ella. Tras descubrir lo que contenía la caja, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Vader, Fett valoró el apropiarse de ella así que elimino a un grupo de criminales que Vader empleó para seguirle y vigilarle. Vader finalmente acudió al planeta y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea cuyo objetivo era el contenido del cofre. Cuando Vader decidió romper el desempate usando la Fuerza, Fett lanzó el cofre a un pozo de lava. Furioso, Vader soltó a Fett y consiguió salvar el cofre. Mientras Vader estaba concentrado recuperando el premio, Fett huyó del lugar dejando vivo a su enemigo para no ser un fugitivo por siempre y dejo la relación entre ellos tan problemática que apenas podían aguantar al otro por todo un año forzándolos a trabajar juntos dos veces y resolver sus problemas al punto de ser amigos.

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Bria Tharen era una alta, atractiva y pelirroja corelliana de noble familia que cayó presa de una secta de esclavistas controlada por los hutts en el sistema de Ylesia. Rescatada por Han Solo de su cautiverio, acabó convirtiéndose en su primer gran amor, aunque su búsqueda por combatir por la libertad era tan grande que ayudo a formar la Alianza Rebelde y eso acabó chocando con los sueños de Han de convertirse en miembro de la armada imperial y sus caminos acabaron separándose. Un día encontró a su antiguo novio trabajando como contrabandista para Sombra Colectiva la banda de mafiosos que Angel Caido le había ordenado infiltrar pero él no se daría cuenta porque ahora estaba morocha y usando el nombre de Qi'ra

Bria: ¿LLamo señora?

Padme: Si capitana Tharen escuhe que quiere intentar espionaje

Bria: Bueno la ultima mision nos salio mal por falta de inteligencia asi que penese en obtenerla yo misma

Padme: Interesante pero no vas a poder ir a la accion para usarla

Bria: La verdad estaria bueno porque perdi a casi todo mi equipo

Padme: Es una pena pero no voy a darte mas misiones hasta que termines tu duelo porque si no te vas arrepentir

Bria: No si es algo facil

Padme: No quiero que me odies asique si no podes concentrarte no lo hagas porque es muy dificil

Bria: Me va a ir mejor si no me quedo en la base asique voy a tratar de hacerlo

Padme: Si estas lista decime ¿Sabes que es Sombra Colectiva?

Bria: Si una banda criminal activa desde las Guerras Clon yque tiene a Garris Shrike como miembro mas famoso

Padme: Excelente necisto que los infiltres y nos digas que planean para ver si tenemos que combatirlos o no

Bria: Crei que dijo dificil no suicida

Padme: Ya veo mentias cuando dijiste que te gustaban los riesgos

Bria: No apuesto si no tengo chances de ganar

Padme: Muy inteligente por tu parte pero aunque sean pocas te quedan alguna Qi'ra

Bria: No conozco a nadie con ese nombre

Padme: Es tu nuevo yo como una identidad secreta

Bria: Interesante voy a prepar mis cosas si no le molesta {se va}

Padme: Que tengas suerte vas a necesitarla

Leia: ¿Segura de que eso es buena idea?

Padme: No veo que podria salir mal

Leia: Podria gustarle mas ser una Don de la Mafia que ayudarnos y terminar traicionandonos

Padme: No creo que lo haga no voluntariamente al menos

Leia: Aun asi esta la chance de que la capturen

Padme: Bueno es buena para el trabajo porque no es tan conocida publicamente como vos

Leia: Eso hace que sea mas dificil descubrirla

Padme: Peque deberias confiar mas en tu madre no soy una tonta

Leia: No sos una ausente aunque si me presentas a mi hermano te lo dejo pasar

Padme: En priera crei que ya habiamos resuelto eso y en segunda esee requisirto te lo voy a dar dentro de tres misiones


	13. Efecto Dent

**Imperiales**

Palpatine: Jade tenes una mision

Mara: ¿LLamo Maestro Sidous?

Palpatine: Si hay un problema muy delicado y necesito que lo resulevas

Mara: La politica no es mi espesialidad

Palpatine: Ya lo se niña tonta no es de esa clase de problema

Mara: Que suerte si es de accion lo puedo manejar

Palpatine: Lord Vader fue capturado por los rebeldes necesito que lo rescates

Mara: ¿Que pasa si ya esta muerto?

Palpatine: En ese caso te quedas con su puesto

Mara: En ese caso voy a preparame

Palpatine creía que los murmullos de descontento y desilusión entre incontables seres que se habían equivocado respecto al Imperio en una u otra forma eran propaganda senatorial y los ignoro eso llevó a la creación de la Alianza para Restaurar la República en 2 ABY. Aunque durante el inicio de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la alianza tenía muchas desventajas como para que la tomasen en serio la captura de su aprendiz durante su primera aniversario de existencia cambio eso lo que hizo que envasase en busca del hombre a la mejor candidata para remplazarlo.

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Después de que la alianza rebelde consiguiese su primera victoria importante en la guerra civil galáctica, subió la moral de sus miembros, aunque les había costado varias bajas. Vader fue retenido intensamente en preparación para su transferencia a una base secreta en Dantooine. Al poco rato de dejar Kamino, Starkiller confronto a su creador para conseguir información sobre sus orígenes pero lo único que consiguió fue el silencio de Vader hasta que llegasen a la base donde su jefa lograría lo que Galen no pudo hacer.

Galen: No vas a decirme nada ¿cierto?

Anakin: Eso le quitaria gracia al chiste

Padme: No te olvides que estas a prueba {ironica} amorcito

Anakin: Y esa es tu jefa no recuerdo haberte enseñado guerra sicologica

Galen: Estoy lleno de sorpresas

Padme: Tiene tantas como preguntas pero si no nos decis nada te regreso a tu traje y te mnando a interrogatorio

Anakin: Como quieras le menti para recuperarlo

Galen: ¿Que significa eso?

Anakin: Sos el verdadero hubo intentos de clonarte pero fueron un fracaso

Padme: Interesante no se como se te ocurrio

Anakin: La verdad salio del tratamiento

Galen: ¿No habia otra forma de camuflarlo?

Anakin: Podrias haber luchado contra tu remplazo

Padme: No me esperaba que ya tuviese uno

Anakin: Te equivocaste no es uno es una

Padme: Chica tonta no sabe donde se mete

Anakin: Deberias dejarme algunos secretos despues de todo tengo que volver

Padme: ¿Porque deberias hacer eso?

Galen: Es para ayudarnos no estamos listos parar la alternativa por lo menos no todavia

Padme: Acabo de tener una niña y parece que no te interesa ser padre

Anakin: Si me interesa pero hasta que no encuentre una forma en que no se note no lo puedo hacer

Padme: Entonces espero que la encuentres pronto porque este acto no puede armarse siempre

Galen: Siempre puede repartirse

Anakin: Parece que entrene a un genio


	14. Nuevos Reclutas

**Imperiales**

Progresando en la ciudad donde se escondía el Jedi, el Lord Sith encontró a unos asesinos locales y les anuncio que estaba allí sólo para encontrar al Jedi. Sin embargo fue atacado y luego emboscado por un grupo de cazarrecompensas que se empeñaban en hacerse un nombre para sí mismos. Entre ellos, Boba Fett, quien estaba en una cantina cercana y decidió ayudar a Vader en su lugar. Con la ayuda de Fett, Vader elimino a todos sus atacantes. El cazador de recompensas le aconsejó después dejar la ciudad rápidamente antes de otro ataque, pero ellos fueron distraídos por la causa de los rumores, una practicante de lado oscuro femenino que buscaba convertirse en aprendiz Sith de Vader. Ofreció a Vader ayudarle a derrocar al emperador y contrario a lo que se esperaba que hiciese acepto y la envió a una misión secreta.

Lumiya: ¿Hay algun problema?

Vader: No solo una novedad esta es tu compañera

Lumiya: No esperaba que me asignes una

Vader: La verdad yo tampoco

Sidirri: No esperaba trabajar en equipo con alguien

Vader: Siempre puedo matarte

Sidirri: Tampoco es algo a lo que no me pueda adaptar

Vader: Bien tienen una mision muy dificil y necesito que esten listas no hay tiempo para que se pelen

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

La Segunda Batalla de Carida ocurrió en el 0 ABY cuando Han Solo fue enviados a recuperar los planos robados de una nave rebelde. La batalla fue una gran victoria para los rebeldes. Aparte de causar daños mayores a la Academia de Carida sin sufrir bajas, los rebeldes recapturaron unos planos muy importantes. Eso les permitió construir naves insignia capaces de enfrentar a la Armada Imperial.

Mothma: Tengo una misisón especial para ti

Han: ¿porque no se las das a tus tropas?

Mothma: Es que ya estuvieste ahi cuando ibas a la academia

Han: Carida me estas enviando a la maldita Carida ¿te volviste loca?

Luego de bajar de la nave, Han Solo decidió que el lugar más probable para los diseños era en la zona de carga. Aunque, estaba bien protegida por torres Turbolaser, así que decidieron apagar el generador de poder, que energizaba las torres.

Chewbacca: Amigo esto es una mision suicida

Han: Si ya lo se Chewie pero no tenemos otra opcion

Chewbacca: Crei que era golpear y correr

Han: Calma con algo de suerte no se van a enterar que estuvimos

Después de luchar contra varios soldados de asalto y torretas, además de destruir unos barracones imperiales y dos escuelas de oficiales Edu A-34, ellos llegaron a un sitio donde había varios Tanques TIE abandonados. A sugerencia de Han, Chewbacca se subió a uno y los uso para eliminar mas soldados de asalto imperiales.

Aunque, el camino estaba bloqueado por 4 AT-STs. Han Sugirió encontrar otro vehiculo para lidiar con los AT-STs. la respuesta la tenían bastante cerca: un abandonado caminador AT-AT. Comandando ese transporte fueron hacia los AT-STs y los destruyeron. Luego avanzaron por la calle principal. Una fuerza de Soldados de Asalto y AT-ST fue enviada contra el caminador rebelde, pero fueron destruidos. El generador de poder, junto con las mejoras de la estación, también fueron destruidas

Han: Corde amiga me enviaste al infierno

Padme: Vele el lado bueno

Han: No se si tenga uno

Padme: Un dia vas a casrte con alguien

Han: No creo soy un alma libre

Padme: Yo creo que si y cuando llegue ese dia vas a recordar esto con nostalgia

Han: Si sos tan sabia decime como

Padme: Es facil tu suegra va interrogarte sobre que hiciste de bueno y podes darle esta mision como respuesta

Aunque, Han Solo y Chewbacca decidieron tratar de distanciarse lo más posible de la rebelión. Además, los imperiales formaron una gran flota paraar tratar de capturar Mon Calamari y destruir los astilleros antes de que más naves insignia pudiesen producirse. Luego de terminar con el trabajo lograrian seguir con su tranquilidad por unos meses hasta que dos jedis vivniesen por su nave

Mothma: No se de donde sacaste a ese cobarde

Padme: Estas siendo un poco dura con el Mon

Mothma: Ya viste como reacciono no se le pueden confiar cosas tan delicadas

Padme: Calmate un poco pensa y vas a descubrir que su problema era el lugar no la dificultad


	15. Terquedad de las Jefas

**Imperiales**

Sidirri: Jefa capturamos a la fugitiva

Lumiya: Genial crei que no eras capaz ¿En donde esta?

Sidirri: Encerrada esperando a que la interrogues

Lumiya: Hasta aca llegaste

Qi'ra: Yo no estaria tan segura

Lumiya: Hablas como si supieras algo que yo no ¿que es?

Qi'ra: Si pensas que voy a decirtelo estas mal de la cabeza

Lumiya: Tengo varios trucos para obligarte

Qi'ra: ¿Que vas a hcer Ahorcarme con la Fuerza? no va funcionar

Sidirri: Ese no es el unico elemento diponible

Qi'ra: Entonces son los Rayos de Fuerza me voy a carbonizar antes de que sepan algo {ironica} que pena

Lumiya: Te olvidaste de lo basico sabionda

Qi'ra: Los trucos mentales son muy luminiosos para su estilo

Lumiya: Realmente sabes mas de lo que deberias pero eso no va evitar que nos digas lo que queremos saber

Qi'ra: Se como piensan los Lores Siths porque trabaje para uno

Sidirri: Hace tiempo que no tratamos el enfoque diplomatico pero con ella no veo otra solucion

Qi'ra: Para eso tenes que decirme tu nombre y me refiero al verdadero

Lumiya: Shira Brie aunque no se de que sirva ¿y el tuyo?

Bria: Bria Tharen y ya te vas a dar cuenta

Shira: Sonas como una rebelde no una mafiosa

Bria: No voy a darte todos mis secretos a menos que sea tu comandante

Shira: Voy a tener que pedir autorizacion para eso

Bria Tharen tendría muchos problemas cuando la mafia de Doña Qi'ra fuese desmantelada en una redada hecha por Lumiya aunque como una sorpresa inesperada le serviría como seguro contra la infiltrada Shira Brie lo que hizo que las dos mujeres tuviesen un extraño aprecio por su enemiga

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Sola: No esperaba un soldado tocando a mi puerta

Sykes: Este sitio ya no es seguro necesito que me acompañes

Sola: No voy a dejar a mi familia y al pueblo abandonados a su suerte

Sykes: Pero es algo muy importatne

Sola: ¿que tengo de especial?

Sykes: Sos la madre de mi jefa

Sola: Esta chica es tan impulsiva como su tia

Sykes: Bueno los reclutas la llaman Amidala II

Sola: {ironica} Genial justo lo que necsitaba escuhar

Sykes: A la gente le gusta oir eso

Sola: Buen intento pero no me convenciste

Sykes: Espero que me des una idea para convencerla porque no le va gustar que no te lleve

Sola: Puedo ser un refugio aunque no se porque lo hago

Sykes: Gracias puedo trabajar con eso

Aunque ser una líder civil y negociadora en medio de un planeta en guerra es muy difícil casi rozando lo suicida la mujer experta en hacerlo se negaría a ser llevada a un refugio y participar de la lucha a pesar de ser la madre de la líder de campo lo que dejo al piloto enviado a buscarla muy frustrado porque a pesar de que en su juventud mantuvo la resistencia contra los invasores droides mientras su reina hacía el viaje de ida y vuelta a la capital ahora la hermana mayor de esa reina lo obligaba a volver a su base con las manos vacías


	16. Padre Hijo y Jedis

**Imperiales**

An'ya: Anakin…veo dentro de ti el poder de desprenderte a ti mismo del lado oscuro

Vader: Eso es porque ya no lo tengo

An'ya: ¿Entonces porque me mataste?

Vader: Bueno es parte del acto

An'ya: No entiendo de que me hablas

Vader: Aunque las cosas estan bastante mal podrian ir mucho peor sin mi tirandoles un salvavidas

An'ya: Me engañaste por ese estilo de pelea pero si no tenes cuidado vas a caer de verdad

Vader: Años de practica y tengo la misma ancla de Revan aunque admito que me gustaria volver a verla

An'ya: La solucion que yo veo es que finjas tu propia muerte

Vader: Buena idea no se me habia ocuurido pero aun asi tengo que pensar como lo hago

Al haber tenido una vida de espía durante la guerra An'ya Kuro se había salvado de que la fusilasen. Cuando supo que tenían una trampa para el culpable no fue porque pensaba que iba a resultar como lo hizo. Pensando que se había salvado fue a buscar al entrenador del otro hora compañero y ahora traidor para eliminar a los cazadores pero ellos enviaron a alguien a espiarla antes de que estuviera lista con lo que empezó la Barrida Final o Ultimo Asalto En el que luego de un arduo combate con Sables de luz murió y se convirtió en fantasma para decirle a su enemigo que conocía su secreto y eso aunque no lo notase entonces vendria a atormentarlo un año despues.

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Luke Skywalker se habria ido con sus amigos a la Academia Imperial pero por suerte para su futuro fue interceptado por el cadete Dev Morgan antes de llegar. Ese pequeño obstaculo que los espectros habian pensado que era una interrupcion a su descanso se convirtio en la mejor aventura que hubiesen hecho porque los beneficios que trajo eran demasiado grandes para ignorarlos. La sorpresa más grande para todos ocurrió cuando Fulcrum hizo una de sus inspecciones de rutina y descubrió al hijo de su maestro entre las unidades nuevas llevando a poner a prueba sus poderes de la fuerza

Ezra: Que suerte que te encontre si hubieras hecho eso te habria ido muy mal

Luke: No crei que unisrea a la academia fuese tan malo

Biggs: Yo creo q Eso es ciertoue estas exagerando Dev

Ahsoka: ¿Hay algun problema Espectro 5?

Ezra: Si Fulcrum este chico no ve la realidad ni me deja explicartsela

Ahsoka: Entonces voy a tener que hacerlo yo espera un rato

Luke: Crei que faltaba algun tiempo para llegar

Biggs: Hay Luky deberias haber esperado a que mi amigo terminase

Ahsoka: Me debe una explicacion agente Darklighter

Biggs: No podia decir por ahi que soy un rebelde jefa

Ahsoka: Esta bien me convenciste pero la proxima tene mas cuidado con la cuartada

Ezra: ¿Cual es tu nombre recluta?

Luke: Luke Skywalker pero no te hagas el importante

Ezra: Ya no sy el nuevo dejame disfutarlo

Ahsoka: Junior espero que estes listo para la accion porque si viniste a buscarme solo para fugarte de tus tios tu mama nos va a matar

Luke: Si saben tia Soka el que no sabe es el viejo Ben

Ahsoka: Bienvenido a bordo el caballero Bridger va a enseñarte uno o dos trucos

Ezra: No entiendio de que hablas maestra Tano

Ahsoka: Tu pistola de luz

Luke: ¿Asi nada mas? crie que habia algun tipo de prueba

Ahsoka: Es viejo schuta merece un buen susto


	17. Gente Engañada

**Imperiales**

Soldado: Lady Jade nuestro objetivo se escapo

Mara: Diganme que al menos tienen un nombre para mi

Soldado: No totalmente escuhamos sobre Kyle Katarn pero es solo un rumor

Mara: Bueno podria trabajar con eso pero al menos decirme donde buscar

Soldado: Es muy dificil porque todavia no sabemos

Mara: Monton de inutiles esfuerzense mas o les voy a hacer otra visita

Otro día de correr y esconderse puso nerviosa a la población que tenía que jugarlo pero las cosas eran mas difícil de lo que pensaban porque quien los perseguia era muy difícil de detectar creando pánico en ellos y la posibilidad de ganarse un titulo en la mano imperial encargada de hacerlo

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Bria: Bien cadete espero que estes lista para lo que te espera

Shira: Casi señora solo me falta ajustar algunas cosas

Bria: Espero que te apures porque no queda mucho tiempo

Shira: Va a tener que darmelo jefa mi tio Vlad se pone gruñon si no lo llamo

Padmé: Veo que regraste capitana Tharen

Bria: Fue una mision dificil jefa casi me capturan los imperiales

Después de hacer un trato que parecía imposible la mafiosa y la lady sith llegaron a una base rebelde como pilotos de combate pensando que podían engañar a todos allí pero dos personas casi las descubren aunque también las enderezaron un poco

Galen: Con que esta es la cadete Brie

Shira: Si señor

Galen: Interesante me suena de lago pero no se de que sea

Shira: Pero si nunca lo habia visto antes

Galen: Puede ser solo un sueño extraño pero hasta que no te ve operar no lo se

Shira: Entonces deberia dejarme ir a mi puesto

Juno: Antencion señoritas nuestra proxima mision no es una batalla tipuca es esto {muestra unos planos}

Bria: Esa cosa se ve como una luna no tiene un blanco visible

Juno: No esta visible pero si tiene uno y si no lo encuentran rapido vaya a saber el precio que sacrificarmos al fallar en destruirlo


	18. Futuros Picaros

**Imperiales**

Lumiya: {en holograma} Ya llegue y todo fucion perfectamnete

Vader: Bien pero no te olvides que no podes usar tus poderes

Lumiya: No veo el problema maestro aca solo hay politicos

Vader: Tambien hay soldados y jedis aprendiza estas muy distarida y si te descubren no voy a salvarte

Lumiya: Perdon maestro se me habia olvidado eso {corta}

Vader: Bien chicos espero que esten listos para una mision porque esto es muy delicado

Noghri: Tranquilo mi lord mientras nos de un blanco nosotros funcionamos como siempre

Vader: Esa {apunta al holograma} es lady Amidala necesito que la encuntren

Noghri: ¿Que tipo de mision es captura o asesinato?

Vader: Proteccion quiero que sean sus guardaespaldas

Noghri: No se si lo entiendi bien pero creo que nos esta pidendo protejer a alguien que esta publicado como enemigo

Vader: Si lo entendieron bien es mejor ser primero esposo y despues soldado o se pierde el enfoque

Noghri: Ya veo eso es muy problematico puede que usted mismo termine siendo nuestro enemigo en ese caso

Vader: No se preocupen por eso si mis planaes salen bien no va a ser necesario

Ironía es el nombre del juego o al menos resultaría siéndolo cuando el cyborg más famoso y temido de la galaxia enviase una especie de guerreros y asesinos en trabajo de protección sin que lo supiesen su esposa la persona a proteger o su aprendiza que había ido en misión de espionaje y tenía que esquivarlos porque ellos la vieron como alguien hostil o sus predecesores que sospechaban de ella cada vez mas

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Varios soldados se preocuparon cuando algunas de sus misiones comenzaron a fallar aunque llego un día en que verían eso como el precio de operar en la clandestinidad pero como su siguiente misión fue el destruir una estación espacial capaz de destruir planetas y festejaron mucho cuando al fin pudieron conseguirlo porque acabaron logrando no solo las libertades de sus mundos natales unos años después sino también el regreso y resurrección del esposo de su comandante en jefa

Galen: ¿Sabes que pasa con esos pilotos?

Juno: Crei que eras un comndante de campo

Galen: Yo soy infanteria amor

Juno: Es que al verte volar no lo parece

Galen: Buen intento pero tenes algunos amotinados o al menos lo parece

Juno: Es la nueva recluta de la que ya habias sospechado antes

Galen: Ponela con alguien que tenga ese mismio talento a ver como reacciona

Juno: Ya veo Skywallker

Luke: Si señora

Juno: Prepara a tu equipo tenemos una mision en puertas

Luke: Ya voy pero tengo que despedirme de mi hermanita primero {saluda}


	19. Heroe sin Miedo

**Imperiales**

Lumiya: Repeti eso soldado creo que no te oi bien

Soldado: Lord Vader esta muerto mi Lady

Lumiya: Explicame como paso eso si no queres que te ejecute

Soldado: Deberia preguntarle a la persona que lo encontro esta por alli

Aphra: Sueltenme cabezas de balde

Soldado: Mi jefa da mucho mas miedo que vos doc

Aphra: {ironica} si claro y yo soy varon

Lumiya: ¿Y que tal ahora? {la ahorca}

Aphra: No te sale tan bien como a el {ironica} es una lastima

Lumiya: Si no me decis porque mentiste vas a probar la especialidad de mi aprendiz

Geist: Gracias maestra hace tiempo que no la uso y me estaba oxidando

Aphra: Tienen los dias contados

Geist: No vas a a poder con esto chistosa no sos una jedi {lanza rayos}

Aphra: Un dia te voy a matar basura te lo prometo

Chelli Aphra se volvería famosa por haber encontrado el cadáver de Darth Vader en un planeta perdido o al menos así lo vendió al resto de la galaxia porque en realidad es una de las cinco personas en conocer el secreto del escape de Anakin Skywalker las otras eran el hombre su esposa y dos de sus tres aprendices

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Angel Caido tuvo que enfrentar un efecto canje debido al hecho de que aunque logro recuperar a su esposo y destruir la estrella de la muerte sus soldados tuvieron que enfrentarse a Darth Geist un nuevo lord sith que fiel a su nombre los espectros habían derrotado y dado por muerto luego de verlo saltar hacia el motor en llamas de su nave

Siri: Mama ¿Quien es ese?

Padmé: Tu papa peque

Siri: ¿Y donde estaba?

Padmé: Buena pregunta yo tambien quiero saberlo

Anakin: Derribando obstaculos para que no les causen problemas

Luke: No te salio muy bien crei que ibas a matar al viejo decrepito

Anakin: En primera me gustaria saber de donde sacaste ese apodo porque no lo conociste en persona

Galen: Yo se lo enseñe

Padmé: Ya veo que sos tan buen profesor como seguidor de las reglas

Siri: Parece que papa se porto mal

Ahsoka: Estas fregado Skywito

Anakin: ¿Puedo continuar?

Luke: Parece que es una lista muy larga

Anakin: En segunda la estrella de la muerte me ayudo a volver

Ahsoka: No entiendo como esa cosa pudo haber ayudado a alguien era un arma de destruccion masiva

Sidirri: ¿Cuando vas a a hablar de mi jefe?

Anakin: Ya llegaba lo que pasa que me interrumpieron antes

Sidirri: Que malos son deberian dejarte terminar

Anakin: Cierto pero en fin por ultimo Sabionda espero que seas mejor maestra que yo

Ahsoka: Si te entiendo bien esa chica va a ser mi aprendiza

Sidirri: Si mi nueva maestra no me acepta no suena bien para lo que tengo que esperar del resto de mis antiguos compañeros


	20. Viejos Amigos

**Imperiales**

La Batalla de Reytha fue una batalla, ocurrida en el mundo agrícola Imperial de Reytha, uno de los planetas "granero" más grande del Imperio durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. El planeta cayó ante una incursión por la Alianza Rebelde, y su gobernador, Antes Belladar, se vio obligado a pedir ayuda. Darth Lumiya, luego de dirigir el ataque a Yavin 4, llegó con un ejército para eliminar la presencia de rebeldes en Reytha pero saldría bastante mal porque la mujer no era tan buena en combate como su maestro había sido y si igual de detectar.

Lumiya: Muestrenle a esta escoria rebelde el precio de traicionarnos

Soldado: Si mi Lady ya empiezo

Prisonero: No entiendo que pasa yo no hice nada

Soldado: No creo que dures mucho

Prisonero: Que bueno verte jefa

Leia: Vine buscando a Echuu Shen-Jon

Lumiya: Entonces llegaste tarde porque ya lo mate

Kanan: {prende la espada} Ay amiga parece que tengo que salvarte otra vez

Lumiya: {prende el latigo} Que tonta crei que me lo iban a poner facil

Kanan: No te quedes ahi disrtaida andate de una vez

Leia: Y dejarte ahi para que mueras no lo creo amigo

Zare: Esa no es tu desiciion jefa teneles fe

Leia: Bueno señores tenemos que irnos

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

Siri Skywlaker pasaría sus días de niña jugando con su papa su hermano mayor y su tia Soka lo que aunque en el momento los molestase un poco algunas veces cuando se volviese adulta lo extrañarían mucho porque aparecería de novia con Caballero Jedi anónimo que servía de comodín un sujeto llamado Jaden Korr

Onkya: ¿Como te salvaste de la captura?

Sidirri: La verdad fue bstante simple

Onkya: Que raro a nosotros nos costo bastante y casi no lo hicimos

Sidirri: Solo tuve que rebanar a varios cabezas de balde

Onkya: Eso suena facil nosotros tuvimos que esperar a que nos salve el aprendiz Dume

Ahsoka: Si estan hablandp de Kanan lo envie a una mision

Sidirri: Gracias por traerme la reunion con mis amigos salio mejor de lo que esperaba

Anakin: Cierto pero tus defecrtos son mucho menos graves que los mios

Siri: Papa ¿Quien es esa?

Anakin: Una niña que rescate de problemas y entrene

Galen: ¿A cuantos aprendices entrenaste?

Anakin: Por completo tres y en parte por lo menos otro tanto

Ahsoka: ¿Y que esperabas que hiciese con ella?

Galen: Buena pregunta debiste habermela dejado a mi

Luke: Parece que es una lista muy larga

Ahsoka: Eso es raro crei que preferias la accion Junior

Luke: Es que ahora no me toca porque mi escuadron esta en descanso

Siri: Que bueno me vas a poder acompañar un rato

Anakin: No se si le molesta peque

Luke: La verdad no solo me soprende


	21. Dia del Jucio

**Imperiales**

Mara: Chicos muevanse tenemos trabajo

Daric: No podemos jefa nos falta el equipo

Mara: Suena como si hubiesen estado huyendo y son fuerzas especiales

Daric: Tuvimo que escondernos Lady Lumiya casi nos arresta en tres oportuniades

Viendo como se le escapo un grupo de jedis muy persistente la agente especial Mara Jade recurrirá a una unidad que hasta hace poco habia estado a prueba por haber dejado escapar a su futuro esposo pero como una especie de broma el objetivo que atacarían seria por segunda vez uno al que la Alianza Rebelde consideraba una molestia por casi delatarlos en al menos tres oportunidades y traficar con especia lo que hizo que pudiera infiltrarse y derrotarlos desde adentro si no la hubiesen llamado de regreso porque tuvo que rescatar una prisionera de su rival para hacerlo

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

La Segunda Misión a Naboo fue ejecutada en él 2 DBY durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, en Naboo, en dos etapas con dos objetivos distintos ocurriendo en simultáneo. La primera parte fue hecha por los miembros del Escuadrón Renegado Los Renegados asaltaron un depósito de armas Imperial y encontraron información acerca de la nueva superarma del Imperio, el Destructor Estelar Conquistador. Mientras que la segunda la realizó La Princesa Leia Organa para salvar a los pocos alderaanianos que quedaban viviendo en la galaxia después de que su planeta natal de Alderaan fue destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte. Tras el desastre, el Imperio Galáctico buscó a los sobrevivientes alderaanianos en un intento de erradicarlos y Organa partió con la piloto Rebelde Evaan Verlaine y el droide astromecánico R2-D2 para rescatarlos. Después de dejar la búsqueda de una base, se dirigieron al planeta Naboo, donde rescataron a un grupo de músicos alderaanianos llamados Solicitar Melódico, antes de dirigirse a Sullust. A pesar de que dos años de lucha continúa casi hizo que los nativos se rindiesen ver a los dos pares de madres e hijas en acción les dio el valor moral para seguir luchando hasta la victoria final

Evaan: Deberia venir con nosotros mi princesa

Leia: Tranquila podes manejarlo voz a menos que no estes a la altura del reto

Sola: ¿Hermanita esa chica es tu niña?

Padmé: Si ¿como advinaste?

Sola: Porque son identicas

Winter: Guau nunca habia visto dos personas tan iguales

Sabé: No se porque te sorprendes ya te lo habia avisado

Winter: Crei que lo decias como una expresion

Sabé: Estas ditraida espero que no intefiera con tus tareas porque no quiero perderte

Sykes: Hola jefa la extrañabamos aunque no se como vamos a hacer ahora que volvio la original

Padmé: No entiendo eso de original

Sola: Ellos llaman a su lider Amidala II

Padmé: Pero ese es un titulo solo para la familia

Pooja: Genial mi mama llego y trajo resfuerzos casi valio la pena el riesgo de dejarla quedarse

Padmé: Bueno si sios voz estas a la altura del reto

Pooja: gracias sos la mejopr del mundo {la abaraza}

Noghri: Mi Lady no deberia haber hecho eso fue muy peligroso

Padmé: Un buocrata que no se arriesga por su gente no merece su puesto

Noghri: Si sigue asi no voy a poder cumplir mi trabajo

Padmé: Yo no te pedi que vinieses asi que si tenes problemas como opero andate

Noghri: Mis oredenes vienen de su esposo no de usted

Padmé: Vaya que romantico aunque no me gsuta mucho que me escolten asesinos


	22. Fria Realidad

**Imperiales**

Luke: Se llevaron a Shira hay que ir a buscarla

Juno: Tranquilo lider Picaro no es algo tan importatne

Ahsoka: Ademas creo que fue voluntariamente

Luke: ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

Juno: O si sabe bsatante

Ahsoka: No esperaba que te lo dijiese

Juno: Deberias haberlo previsto es mi esposo y mi unidad la que esta en riesgo

Luke: no entiendo de que hablan

Ahsoka: Bueno deberias preguntarle a tu padre Junior

La Batalla de Hoth fue un conflicto importante de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, durante la cual la Base Echo en Hoth fue destruida. Fue una victoria importante para el Imperio Galáctico, y una de las peores derrotas de la Alianza Rebelde. La base había sido descubierta por un droide sonda víbora enviado desde el Ejecutor. Cuando recibió una posible evidencia de los Rebeldes Darth Lumiya envió su Escuadrón de la Muerte a Hoth y se las arregló para hacer ver como que estaba luchando en su contra pero el Almirante Kendal Ozzel salió del hiperespacio muy cercano al sistema Hoth alertando a la Alianza y permitiéndoles preparase para su ataque y una evacuación, lo que costó la vida a Ozzel y la promoción del Capitán Firmus Piett para reemplazarlo en cuanto la Lady Sith regreso a su nave insignia. A pesar de que pensaban obtener una victoria fácil los picaros eran ta buenos que el imperio se vio forzado a un ataque terrestre por medio de caminates AT-ATs comandados por el General Mayor Maximilian Veers, cuya misión era destruir el generador de energía de la base Eco que alimentaba al escudo planetario para hacer al bombardeo orbital. La Alianza envió al Escuadrón Pícaro a bordo de aerodeslizadores especializados para uso en la nieve. Pero no tenían el suficiente poder de fuego para derribar los AT-ATs, por lo que Luke Skywalker sugirió usar cables para enredar las patas de los caminantes y hacerlos caer. Al finalel Imperio destruyó el generador de energía y la legión 501 encabezada por Darth Lumiya entraron a la base y ella volvió con sus tropas para seguir atacando rebeldes más adelante escenificando la captura de Shira Brie sin embargo la mayoría del personal logró escapar de la base, para después continuar la batalla en el espacio.

Lumiya: Excelente trabajo general esos rebeldes no saben que los golpeo

Veers: No podria haberlo hecho sin uisted mi lady

Lumiya: Aunque sea cierto la proxima vez apuranse tuve a dos jedis sospechando de mi

Veers: Eso no fue mi cupla Ozzel me demoro al arruinar el elmento sorpesa

Piett: Casi siento pena por el

Veers: No lo hagas podria resultar contra producente

Lumiya: Señores dejemos esto para despues y muevanse si seguimos en este planeta nos vamos a congelar todos

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

La Limpieza de Shalyvane vio la muerte de Bria Tharen a manos de Lando Calrissian y Chewbacca que se reconciliaron en el proceso obteniendo venganza contra ella por haberlos abandonado a su suerte cuatro años antes y desmantelando lo poco que quedaba de la mafia de Doña Qi'ra lo que casi les cuesta una reprimenda de su comandante en jefa pero fueron salvados de eso por un comité andante

Lando: Voz sos Corde ¿cierto?

Padmé: Si ¿como advinaste?

Leia: Se lo dijo una alfombra caminante

Lando: No lo deberias tratar asi es el mejor amigo de tu novio

Leia: Si pero te perdono y no se como yo todavia no puedo

Noghri: Mi Lady ¿Quiere que lo ataque?

Padmé: Si pero nada letal

Leia: Estas exagerando mama no es tan grave

Padmé: No creo dijiste que era un espia imperial

Leia: No dije que actuo como uno es muy distinto

Lando: Si es por Qi'ra era una basura que merecia morir

Padmé: No creo eso adminitrador la capitana Tharen me ayudo a desmantelar una banda mafiosa

Lando: Si eso es lo que se suponia que hiciera igual que se suponia que Palpatine se fuese

Leia: ¿Y porque no nos dijiste antes?

Lando: Porque no me lo hubiesen creido hasta verlo

Leia: Odio admitirlo pero tiene razon ne eso

Padmé: Puede ser pero eso no va a salvarlo


	23. Tiempo de Ajustes

**Imperiales**

La Destrucción del Gloria fue la última batalla librada durante la insurrección de Zaarin en las regiones desconocidas y a pesar de que fue una victoria sencilla dejaría a dos amigos en lados opuestos gracias a sus profesores que para gran ironía eran maestro y alumna.

Lumiya: No se entusiasmen con los festejos apenas hicimos la mitad del trabajo

Flint: Que lo pases bien compañero yo me voy

Stele: Amigo deberias calmarte conseguimos una gran victoria

Flint: Esto ya es mucho para mi

Stele: Todos tenemos un mal dia pero no es para tanto

Flint: Yo le debo mi vida a otro y esa loca no es ni la mitad de buena

Lumiya: ¿Hay algun probelma teniente?

Stele: No solo hablo con un amigo mi lady

Lumiya: Eso espero porque no me gustan los desertores

Stele: Ya la escuchaste deberias tener cuidado

Flint: Esa loca no va a arruinar mi descanso {despega}

Stele: Me lleva el crater

* * *

 **Rebeldes**

La Tercera Misión a Ord Mantell era una operación llevada a cabo por Dash Rendar, quien fue enviado por la Alianza rebelde para buscar a IG-88D, uno de los cuatro droides asesinos de IG-88. Su objetivo era interrogar al droide sobre el paradero de Boba Fett, un cazador de recompensas Mandaloriano que llevaba a Han Solo, uno de los amigos de Rendar y clave rebelde, rehén en carbonita y aunque no lo logro en vez de eso obtuvo información sobre el Sol Negro y su nueva prisionera.

Lando: Deberias tenerme paciencia Corde

Padmé: Entonces deberias darme una buena razon

Lando: Si mi hija fuese raptada no amenazaria al sujeto con un plan para salvarla

Padmé: Esta bien pero que me ganes no implica que te perdone

Chewbacca: No te quejes sabia que pasaria

Dash: ¿cuando nos vamos?

Padmé: No te apuees tanto tengo un pendiente que resolver

Chewbacca: Crei que ya habiamos pasado por esto si seguis asi te van a derrocar

Padmé: En ese caso vas a tener que ganartelo en la mision

Ahsoka: Esa escoria me engaño a mi tambien no te sientas mal

Lando: Buen espero que estes listo porque nos acaban de autorizar

Dash: Ya era hora entre mas demoremos menos vamos a poder encontrarla

Ahsoka: Si pero no se olviden de que no es la unca que necsita un rescate

La Destrucción del Palacio de Xizor fue una misión que exigió la presencia de Luke Skywalker para rescatar a la princesa Leia Organa encarcelada de las garras del oscuro Príncipe Xizor y el sindicato del crimen sol negro en el planeta Coruscant en 4 DBY. Después de rescatar a la princesa, Lando Calrissian soltó un detonador termal en uno de los canales inclinados de basura del Palacio, destruyendo la estructura y paralizando la organización sol negro. La Batalla del Puño de Falleen era una batalla de tres vías entre el Imperio Galáctico, la Alianza Rebelde, y el Sol Negro del Príncipe Xizor inmediatamente después de la organización del rescate de la Princesa Leia Organa.


End file.
